Fallen for him
by ofmiceandmenforlife
Summary: mukuro is a prince and tsuna is a peasent. tsuna's parents were killed and mukuro is held captive. one night mukuro escapes and finds tsuna. the journeys to take causes mukuro to fall for the brunette.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Run, escape and fall

Fallen for him

I'm new to this website and a big fan of khr and I like stuff like fantasy and stuffs. Fantasy like fairy tales, and that. Kingdoms, mystical animals like mermaids or Pegasus. So I was with a friend another fan of khr asked if I should combine the two. I thought it was cool so I did and got this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Pairing: 6927 or Mukuro x Tsuna **

**Summary: Tsuna is a 16 year old. He is a peasant who is bullied and hurt a lot. He has no home and his parents were killed right in front of his innocent eyes by the Namimori palace guards. Luckily he got away. Mukuro the 17 year old prince escapes the palace and finds Tsuna quivering in fear. The adorable innocence of the brunette causes him to fall in love. **

**Warning: yaoi**

Tsuna's feet couldn't carry him any longer. The young teen was running for his dear life. He turned heading into an ally way. He sat against the cold brick wall. His breathing was heavy. Tears filled his eyes as he brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his knees.

He could hear chattering outside.

His clothes had patches, they were all torn, blood stained. His parents were killed by palace guards for no reason. He barely got away. "Where is he!?"One of the guards yelled. Tsuna's head shot up and he tried backing away.

They ran off back to the palace. Tsuna felt more tears rush down his already stained face. W-why me w-what d-d-did I-I d-do wrong?" Tsuna asked himself. Usually whenever something happens he would blame himself even when it wasn't

**XxX**

"Meanwhile:

Damn!" Mukuro sat in his room kicking objects. "Why the hell do I have to stay captive in this damn castle!?" Chrome looked at her older brother in worry.

"Chrome-san I'm leaving tonight okay I will be back soon, but not that soon." He said softly to her. She nodded softly in return.

He gave her a small peck on the forehead. He put a cloak around him. He put it over his head. It looked like something one of the peasants would wear.

"_Arrivederci_ chrome."

Then he snuck out the palace with his horse. It was black with indigo flames on its mane.

Chrome's purple eyes closed as she touched the place where Mukuro had kissed. A small blush covered her face as she lay back on her bed.

"_Spero di vedervi presto_ Mukuro-sama." She said softly before drifting off to sleep.

Mukuro felt bad for leaving his sister at the palace alone. He turned his body and saw the room light turn off. Then he went into the forest.

It was dark. All that was seen was the dark figure of trees and the illuminating presence of the beautiful crystal light moon.He arrived in a small town not too far from the palace.

It was quiet. The wind blew against Mukuro causing his hood to fall back. He quickly put it back on.

He then heard what sounded like sniffling. He and his horse walked to the small dark ally. The clicks of the horse's feet could be heard.

Tsuna looked up in fear thinking it was an overnight guard. Tsuna could hear the sounds of the horse.

He was becoming terrified at the sound.

Mukuro stopped one foot away and got off. "Don't move." He said to the horse. He went into the ally and saw tsuna shaking. Tsuna felt like he would have a heart attack. Mukuro saw that tsuna had been crying for so long.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Tsuna didn't answer. He walked towards tsuna and took hold of his hand and grasped it softly.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled.

Tsuna couldn't believe that someone was actually being nice to him. "W-who a-a-are y-you?" his voice was nervous or scared.

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro and you are?"

"T-Tsuna." He answered back. Mukuro smiled. "Tsuna why are you crying, did someone hurt you?" Tsuna swallowed thickly and shook his head. "M-my p-parents w-were k-killed by p-palace g-g-guards."

Mukuro's smile turned into a frown. Why would they do something like that he thought to himself. Just thinking about it made tsuna cry more. More tears. Mukuro pulled tuna close to him in a tight embrace.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the sudden act. He then wrapped his arms around Mukuro's back. He buried his face into his chest and started crying silently.

"It's okay I will be here with you so you don't have to worry it's a promise." Tsuna felt comfortable in this man's arms. He calmed down a little. Whenever mukuro makes a promise he never breaks it. That's why chrome always trusted and loved her brother so much. He was kind hearted.

Mukuro picked tsuna up and walked out the alleyway. He set him down on the horse and he himself got on as well. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Mukuro's waist and they headed off.

Mukuro believed he has fallen for the young brunette.

**Hoped you liked it more chapters coming soon I'm not even halfway done ugh im so exhausted. Took me two hours to think of this.*checks clock* yep 2, so more chapters coming soon. I'll take requests as soon as I'm done with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: back story=

Hey I'm back with my second chapter yep hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Warnings: none in this chapter but maybe in others**

**Summary for this chapter: Mukuro and Tsuna settle in a small cabin outside of the village and ask Tsuna about his story and what happened. Tsuna tells him all that's happened so enjoy!**

Tsuna wakes up eyes blurry. He rubs them while morning sunshine hits his big caramel eyes. He looks up. He finds a black glove hand with a while sleeve around his back.

He is confused. His eyes curiously follow the arm only to find Mukuro holding him close. He is startled, but he remembers what had happened last night. Mukuro had practically saved him.

"You're awake?" he asks with his calm and alluring voice. Tsuna nods his head.

Suddenly there was a grumbling noise out of nowhere. Tsuna's face turns red as he held his stomach.

"You seem to be hungry I'll get you something to eat." Tsuna looks up happily. _"Arigatou!" _Tsuna says. They walk into the village and look around.

Food vendors selling stuff like fruit and bread. Mukuro's eyes look at Tsuna and find him staring at some watermelon. "Why don't we get that and maybe if there is some we will buy you some new clothes okay?" Tsuna looked up and nodded.

Mukuro walked up to a vendor. The vendor only spoke Italian but it was easy for him to understand since he himself was Italian. "What would you like?" the polite vendor asked. "May I have the watermelon?" the vendor nodded and gave him one. Mukuro put down 10 golden coins. "Thank you." He said before walking up to the next vendor.

Tsuna was leaning against the mist horse. Taking in his surroundings. The horse's tail was wrapped around Tsuna. The flames were neither hot nor dangerous. The brunette wondered why the tail was wrapped around him. He saw Mukuro coming back.

"Here Tsuna-kun put this on." Tsuna looked down and saw a white button up shirt with somewhat black laces at the bottom. Some black pants and a pair of shoes. "Whoa where did you get these?!" Tsuna asked. Mukuro smiled.

"The vendors that sell the finest clothing." Tsuna went behind a tree and put on the clothing. Tsuna came back wearing the clothing which put a smile on the brunettes face.

"Mukuro-san how come nobody noticed us?" "See these flames, well they have a special power when the horse wrapped her flames around you she casted an illusion that looked like neither of you were here." Mukuro looked back and saw palace guards.

"Come on Tsuna-kun we are going somewhere." Mukuro whispered.

Tsuna and Mukuro both hopped on the horse. Tsuna with his hands around Mukuro's waist. Then the horse ran full speed into a forest on the other side of the village.

They arrived in a cabin. They walked inside. "Here Tsuna-kun sit here while I cut up the watermelon."

"Okay." Mukuro came out with two small blue and black plates with watermelon slices.

"Thank you." Then Tsuna started to eat.

"I don't mean to intrude but can I ask about your past life?" Mukuro asked.

Tsuna swallowed, tension building up in his stomach. He wanted to say no, but he decided to say yes.

"Well it was just me my mother and father, we lived in a small cottage for a while, it's a long story but I'll tell you."

Flashback:

There was a small brick cottage. 2 rooms. A certain brunette lay in a small wooden bed that his father had worked on for a while. "Tsuna breakfast is ready!" his mother called.

Tsuna weary opened his caramel orbs. Taking in a breath he got up.

He stretched his back and rubbed his eyes, got dressed and walked to the table. A small white plate of fruit was laid before him.

"Thank you mom." Tsuna said

"You're welcome." She answered back.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Nana opened it. "Oh it's a palace guard, how may I help you?"

"Ms. I'm afraid to say that you have a day to leave this house or else you will be executed along with your family, if we lose you we will try to find you."

Nana was surprised to hear this; she lived here ever since she met lemitsu. "Oh um okay I will be aware of it." Then she walked back into her house to tell them the news.

"What!?" Tsuna yelled startling his mother. "Yes im afraid so." She replied. Tsuna was surprised. He lived in this beautiful home for a while since he was a baby.

"We are not going anywhere!" lemitsu shouted startling them both. That was said and they agreed. That day went by quickly as morning came.

"AHHHH!" Tsuna's eyes shot open as he heard his mother's shriek. "Mother?" Tsuna got up and walked up into the dining room and saw guards there. Tsuna walked up to his mother only to step in a pool of red liquid. He ran up to her and saw his father lying on the floor motionless. A scratch on his neck and an arrow pointing towards his heart. Tsuna's eyes widened while tears swelled up in his eyes.

"Your next kid!" Tsuna turned around only to find someone with a sword heading towards his neck. Tsuna closed his eyes ready for what would come next but nothing happened. He felt liquid fall on him.

He opened his eyes only to see that his mother had blocked the attack. She fell back while Tsuna held her. "T...Tsuna….I…I….saved….you…now….g….go….l…live…a…happy…life..." those were her last words before her eyes closed and the life in her was no longer there. Tears swelled up in his eyes. Tsuna quickly got up dogging another attack and running out of the house.

He tripped rolling down the rough hill getting bruises and scrapes causing him to bleed. He ran past villagers. He was losing his energy and his legs were getting heavy. He turned to the nearest alley and stopped there hoping they wouldn't find him.

End of Flashback:

"And that's when I met you." He said looking down hands clenched in fists tears rolling down his face. Mukuro looked at him sadly regretting asking that question.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-kun." He said walking over to him giving him a tight embrace.

Tsuna returned the hug. "D-don't be; besides I feel comfortable when im with you I feel safe."

Mukuro let a smile of happiness come out.

Tsuna leaned up and told him something in Italian in his ear.

Mukuro's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he asked

Tsuna nodded.

Mukuro smiled and leaned his forehead against Tsuna's and gently pressed his lips against his. He returned it then they pulled back. "_Ti Amo." _Tsuna whispered before falling asleep in Mukuro's embrace.

Mukuro smiled he finally got the one thing he wanted from the one he secretly fell for.

Yay two chapters finished in one day im done. Umm the next chapter will be done before next weekend I hope. Review and once again I will take any requests. Um in the next chapter Tsuna picks out a name for the mist horse any ideas anyone? Italian names will work great. So thanks.

Btw Mukuro has an eye patch over the red eye to hide it so yea.

Ti amo-I love you

There will be a few Italian words in there…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: A sudden visit, revealing the truth and returning with a visitor

Hey I am so very sorry for the really late update I mean really late I have been super busy with work but now that I am on summer brake I got lots of free time here is a new chapter so I hope you enjoy p.s thank you Rena scarlet for the name that means a lot

Pairing: Mukuro x Tsuna

Warnings: none but maybe in later chapters

It has been a few days since Tsuna told Mukuro about his past story and he got out of his little depression. Mukuro was woken up by a small shaking. "Mukuro…Mukuro!" Mukuro's eyes opened up to see Tsuna shaking him. "What is it?" Mukuro asked.

"There have been chattering about the city that a prince and a princess have gone missing!" He stated.

Well that did it. Mukuro shot up from the bed causing Tsuna to be startled. _"Wait a princess that means chrome-Chan!" _ Tsuna looked at Mukuro in confusion. "Uh are you okay?" Mukuro nodded his head. "I'm fine Tsuna-kun."

Meanwhile:

Chrome was running through the village until she found a small cabin that looked abandoned. She gave her trained horse a signal to come out. The horse was trained to protect her mistress and spot out a guard or a relative with the same animal or by itself. She came out then froze. "What's the matter?"

The horse tried pointing behind her with her hooves. Chrome's purple eyes followed where the horse was pointing and spotted Mukuro's horse. Her eyes widened as she ran up the wooden steps.

Chrome wore a purple dress with a necklace proving she was a noble or royalty. She knocked on the door startling those inside.

In the cabin:

Mukuro and Tsuna were startled. Tsuna was startled the most, what if they came to find him. "Hold on Tsuna-kun." Mukuro said. "N-no don't g-go!" Tsuna yelled.

"Shhh don't worry."

Chrome heard footsteps coming towards the door. Her curiosity grew more as the footsteps became louder. The door then opened carefully.

Mukuro's eyes widened as the door then swung open. "Chrome!"

Mukuro looked around outside and saw no one then pulled her inside and closed the door. "What are you doing here?" Mukuro asked. "I was a bit lonely and I decided to find you." Mukuro reasoned with that chrome was a girl who was neglected by the king and queen or as you could say parents. Mukuro was the only one nice to her.

"You can stay chrome, no come I want you to meet someone." Tsuna was worried since Mukuro didn't come back. "Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna shot up and smiled knowing that Mukuro wasn't killed or taken away.

"y-yes?" Mukuro smiled. "I want to show you someone." Tsuna was a bit confused. He walked into the front room of the cabin. Tsuna stopped to see someone a girl with the same hairstyle Mukuro but the hair color was purple and she also had an eye patch over her right eye.

"Who is she?" Mukuro chuckled. "My younger sister one year apart."

Chrome smiled. "My name is chrome and you are?"

Tsuna looked at Mukuro then chrome. "Tsuna."

"Nice to meet you Tsuna, oh can you keep a secret?" Tsuna looked confused at first until he shrugged and nodded his head. "Have you heard of the missing prince and princess?" she asked. "Yea why?" he asked. Mukuro was getting a little bit nervous thinking if he should let her tell Tsuna. He then thought that Tsuna would find out eventually.

"Well I don't think Mukuro told you but that's us." Tsuna widened his eyes in shock. "R-really?" chrome nodded.

Tsuna looked over at Mukuro. "Uh I'll be back." Tsuna said before walking into a room.

Mukuro went in the exact same room. "Tsuna-kun are you angry that I didn't tell you?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna turned around with a small quill with ink and paper. "Huh oh um no I'm not besides I think you did for the sake of protecting me."

That creeped Mukuro out, but it was true. If the guards found Tsuna AND Mukuro they would kill Tsuna and take Mukuro back to the palace. "I just left to get this." Tsuna showed Mukuro a paper with names on it.

Mukuro thought why he got it now it was off topic and why he did it. "Names?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna nodded.

"Well once I heard princess I thought that she came the exact same way with a horse so I thought of a few names for him and got a few ideas for a name. Both teens came out of the room. Mukuro was reading the list and most of the names were crossed out.

Chrome noticed. "What's that? Mukuro looked up. "Oh just some names that Tsuna came up with for my horse."

"Oh like euphoria?" she smiled. Euphoria was the name of her horse because of her happy personality.

"Yeah most likely, I like Kaito the most Tsuna-kun." Tsuna smiled. "Yea that one is the one I like most too!" Tsuna said.

Chrome smiled and looked at the two and how they interacted. "I think Tsuna-san is the best lover for Mukuro-san even if they aren't together." She told herself.

"You two are the best pair!" chrome said. Tsuna turned red and Mukuro looked surprised. "R-really?" Tsuna asked. Chrome nodded. "W-well Tsuna-kun we already kissed." Mukuro said smiling.

Tsuna turned a darker shade of red and tried to stop Mukuro from saying anything else. "Wait you two already kissed?" chrome asked. Curiosity filling her bright purple orbs. Tsuna stopped put his head down. "Y-yeah." Chrome laughed and looked at Mukuro. "I'm not joking you guys are really cute."

"So chrome-chan are you going to stay here we have a spear room?" Mukuro asked. She nodded.

Tsuna looked out the window seeing palace guards riding black mares. He tugged at Mukuro's shirt getting his attention and pointing at the window. Mukuro was shocked. Chrome saw as well and looked at Mukuro in worry. Mukuro covered Tsuna's mouth with his hand and everything went silent.

The backed into a room as the horses stopped in front of the cabin.

The horse's euphoria and Kaito were trained to hide so they used the mist flames to hide. The door quietly creaked open. Multiple footsteps could be heard.

Tsuna clenched his eyes shut and grabbed onto Mukuro's arm tightly. "Tsuna we are going to try to avoid the guards by traveling to different rooms and try to get out through a window where Kaito and euphoria will be waiting okay?" Mukuro whispered. Tsuna nodded.

"Search every room now!" one guard yelled. Then the scattering of footsteps could be heard. Tsuna looked down and saw an eye patch that belonged to Mukuro on the floor. He looked up to see one red eye with the number six on it.

"Go!" he whispered. Chrome grabbed Tsuna's arm and ran out. Tsuna looked behind to see Mukuro behind them. They ran into a room that had already been checked.

"What happened? Tsuna asked. "An illusion they didn't see us because of an illusion." Tsuna looked at the window and saw Kaito and what looked like euphoria. Mukuro got to a window and opened it. Chrome went first then Tsuna and last Mukuro.

Chrome was on euphoria and Tsuna and Mukuro were on Kaito. Tsuna held on to Mukuro and rode into the forest. "Mukuro-kun lets go back to the castle!" chrome suggested.

"Wait what about Tsuna-kun?" Mukuro asked.

They could hear horse steps behind them. "we will persuade mom and dad to have him stay remember when they said if your deeply in love with someone they will stay?!" she yelled.

Mukuro did remember. "It's worth a try." He replied.

Chrome smiled and they turned heading the way to the castle. The wind was blowing in their face. They stopped in front of the castle. "Mukuro, Tsuna go I'll be behind you guys just go!" she yelled. Mukuro helped Tsuna get off and they ran into the castle. Chrome was right behind them then she stopped. She took out a whistle then blew it. A snow white owl came flying out coated with mist flames.

"You know what to do." She said. The owl then sped out to the forests.

The owl is going to lead them to the outside of town. "I hope mom and dad says yes." Chrome said.

"Good luck you guys."

Sorry if this is rushed I really apologize

Only 2 more chapters so yes

I will post the next chapter before the next weekend after this upcoming.

Btw happy early birthday mukuro


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooo I am back with chapter um 4? Plus with some new things. I lost a bet to a friend and she had me add 2 new people… she had also read reviews and she saw one so yeah….She helped me on this so enjoy p.s I am adding more than 2 chapters now ,late cuz I went to vans warped tour

Pairing Mukuro x Tsuna

Additions: Fem! Fran and Adult reborn…he is 20 years old.

Enjoy

Tsuna and Mukuro were running down the hall passing maids and butlers. Mukuro seemed to have a strong grip on Tsuna's wrist causing it to turn red. Tsuna tried his best to keep up. He looked up and stopped. Causing him to fall in the process.

Outside:

Chrome was outside making sure that her owl had led them the opposite direction. She stopped and froze when she felt a hand cover her mouth. Her bright purple orbs shut trying to get out of the grip.

The strange figure led her to the inside of the castle with a dagger pointing to her back.

Back inside:

"Are you okay Tsuna-kun?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna nodded and was breathless from all the running. "W-we…almost….ran into….the door." Tsuna said pointing at the white double door.

"Oh…" he replied.

The suddenly the doors opened revealing a woman most likely the queen. She looked down to see Tsuna and Mukuro. The queen looked like she was in a rush to do something. "Mukuro come in side quick there is someone to meet you!"

The woman did a great job of scaring the hell out of Tsuna. Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's hand and took him inside. The queen looked like she didn't care about Tsuna coming in.

Mukuro saw a woman with sea green hair that stopped at her upper neck. She had matching eyes. Her expression was emotionless. She wore a green ankle high dress.

She had been escorted by a servant who had blonde hair. Half of it covered his eyes and face. Knives were sticking out of his pocket.

"Her name is Fran." A man's voice said. Most likely to be the king.

"We have chosen a bride for you and she is from the kingdom of Varia. You will marry her and we will take over the neighboring enemy kingdom of Vongola." He said.

Tsuna froze as he heard the name Vongola. "I heard of Vongola I think I used to live there. I had many friends but I moved away from the war that had been going on!" Tsuna yelled.

Everyone looked at Tsuna. "Exactly that's why we planned to kill you because of the kingdom you moved from. You have Vongola blood!" the king yelled.

All of a sudden they heard footsteps entering the room. They saw a man with dark grey eyes. He threw chrome on the floor. Mukuro ran to her but Tsuna stared. "He looks familiar."

"Reborn." The king said. He is Vongola's strongest fighter.

"I have come to retrieve the sawada family and take them back to Vongola. "Reborn said.

"The queen chuckled good luck with that the parents have been killed so you only get this one." She replied.

Reborn looked down at Tsuna and back at the queen. Fran had stayed quiet.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn said. "We shall go back to Vongola and I will tell you what is to happen next." Tsuna froze.

Tsuna didn't want to leave. He had finally found someone who cared about him. His friends would probably be dead right now and Mukuro and chrome were all he had. Tsuna looked back at Mukuro who had worry in his eyes. Chrome as well.

"Don't take him, I don't care who you are leave him here!" Mukuro yelled. Chrome nodded in agreement.

Reborn grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him up. "You are going to get married, so what's the point?" reborn asked.

Mukuro stood up. "I refuse this marriage!" he yelled. "I have to agree this is a force marriage and I may like Mukuro but l like someone else more so I also refuse!" Fran yelled.

Bel smiled. Fran looked at Bel and nodded. "You cannot refuse its force!" the king yelled. "You shouldn't force someone to get married, you should let them choose who they like, let them make their own decisions!" chrome yelled.

Everyone froze. Chrome never screamed like that in her life. "All I can allow is you to escort him to Vongola and have 2 days to say goodbye!" reborn yelled.

"Two people may escort you." Reborn told Tsuna. Tsuna looked it was obvious who he would choose but he still didn't want to leave.

"Mukuro-san and chrome-chan." Tsuna said. Reborn nodded. "You have one hour to pack 2 days' worth of belongings then meet me at the decks and we shall sail which will take 2 hours."

Reborn stated as he left.

Tsuna chrome and Mukuro walked out not saying a word to their parents. About thirty minutes later they already finished and were heading off to the docks. Mukuro held Tsuna's hand tightly as they boarded the boat.

Mukuro noticed how depressed Tsuna was. Mukuro was also depressed and chrome also showed signs of depression.

She put a hand o Tsuna's. "I'm so sorry Tsuna-Chan we don't want you to go and I know you don't either." She said softly.

Tsuna nodded.

-Time skip in Vongola kingdom-

Tsuna looked at his home kingdom. It looked as if nothing ever happened.

Reborn looked at Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi I will take them to the castle you may explore the town and recognize everything." He said.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile. "No I want them to come with me." Tsuna said happily.

He may look happy to see is long lost kingdom but he is still crushed from having to leave Mukuro and chrome.

I want to go check something out. Tsuna ran with Mukuro and Chrome behind him. Tsuna seemed to not know where he was running and ran into someone with silver hair. A pair of jade colored eyes looked straight at him.

"Watch where the hell your goi-"he was cut off when he saw who he yelled at. He stopped thinking this was impossible. "J-judaime?" he asked.

Tsuna opened his eyes and saw the silverette. His eyes widened as he smiled. "G-gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled.

"You remembered me that's surprising since you left when we were young. I was exited a preparing for a celebration that your back!" gokudera yelled.

"Tsuna are you okay!" Mukuro yelled. Gokudera looked up. "Hey aren't you that damn prince from that one namimori kingdom?" he asked angrily.

Tsuna went in front of the two. "It's okay actually Mukuro- Kun saved my life." Tsuna said. Gokudera nodded.

"Actually I only have two days to see them until then I want to spend enough time as possible." Tsuna said.

"Can I ask a question Tsuna-kun?" Mukuro asked. "Uh yeah sure."

"Judiame means tenth in Japanese right, why does he call you that?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna sweat dropped. "It's a long story."

"That reminds me, I'll leave you to your work I have to show them around." Tsuna said walking away.

Mukuro looked at Tsuna and it looked like he was thinking about something. Tsuna looked around trying to find something or someone. He hardly remembers anything about here. He is lucky to remember Gokudera.

If it was possible Tsuna could try and persuade the people to let them stay. He could try to attempt. Tsuna ran into a store asking for a map which left Mukuro and chrome confused. Tsuna sat down at a table.

He motioned for the two to come over. "Here right now there are four different kingdoms at war." Tsuna said. He peered over at where namimori was and it looked like a word was crossed out and namimori was put over it.

The only letters that was readable was a faded K, O, U and the rest were unreadable. "Hey what's this word?" Tsuna said pointing to the crossed out word.

"Well that is the old name of namimori." Mukuro said. Tsuna turned around. "Namimori had an old name?" Tsuna asked.

Chrome nodded. "It caused uproar between villages in the kingdom so we were forced to change it ti the name of a village in the kingdom. We are forced to never talk about the old name." she said.

"Why not?" Tsuna asked. "Well before namimori and Varia became allies the name caused us to go into war but it's been a mystery why but then we called a truce, either way they won't tell us." Mukuro replied.

"Oh." Tsuna got up and put the map back. "Let's go find reborn I have to ask him something."

Mukuro and chrome nodded and went after Tsuna.

To be continued

Never lose a bet to a friend but I thought this was good…

Okay a contest

Guess what word the old name for namimori was I gave you hints…..Go!


	5. Chapter 5

EARLY UPDATE XD I have too much time on my hands and my friend decided to do another on while she is here. Her parents are on vacation and she is staying with me. Um I want to give you a quick notice about next chapter. I will be going on with what this fic was made for. There will be smut in the next chapter so be prepared…

Here is the next chapter this one may be short and I apologize

Tsuna and the others went searching for reborn. Fortunately they found him by a nearby cart. "Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn turned around and walked towards the group.

"Before you say anything I have to show you where you're staying." Reborn said. They followed him and before they knew it they were at a larger castle than the one at namimori.

"Great another castle." Tsuna said turning his head to the side. Reborn just smirked and motioned them to come in. They followed. Reborn showed them around the castle.

"_So this is why my parents wanted to overrun this kingdom, it's much more advanced and elegant. I really can't believe Tsuna grew up here." _ Both chrome and Mukuro thought.

"Here if you don't mind you will each get a separate room." Reborn said. The two siblings nodded. Reborn showed them to their rooms. Tsuna's room was across from chromes room which was next to Mukuro's room.

Tsuna stared blankly at the white ceiling. "It felt like just yesterday Mukuro saved my life." Tsuna said. Tsuna got up to look for a map hidden or stored in his room. He looked for one and found it. He quickly opened it and to his surprise the name was also crossed out but it was done poorly.

Technically you could see all of the letters. The brunette wrote it down on a separate sheet of paper. "K-kyo? Ko…" Tsuna said to himself. Until it hit him. "Kyouko!" Tsuna said aloud.

Why would they change the name? How did it cause an up roar with the three kingdoms?

Tsuna went looking around the room. Nothing. The brunette took a look at the map again finding a neighboring kingdom he never heard of. "Since Mukuro and chrome-chan are here and don't want me to find out about this I'll keep this on hold.

Tsuna then heard a knock on his door. He answered it and found Mukuro there. "Can I come in?" Mukuro asked. Mukuro looked kind of sad maybe, or was it concerned.

Tsuna nodded and let him in closing the door behind him. "What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"I am going to ask you for a favor before I have to leave." Mukuro said.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

Mukuro sighed. "I don't want to rush you in doing this but I will ask you tomorrow on my last day." He said walking out.

"Wait!" Tsuna said grabbing Mukuro's arm. "I-I don't want you to leave!" Tsuna yelled startling Mukuro. Mukuro could hear the sadness in Tsuna's voice. "If you leave then I will have no choice but to follow you." Tsuna said softly.

There were some things in the voice that showed that Tsuna was telling the truth. _"I was told there are three kingdoms that represent 3 worlds, one of illusion and mystery, one full of trickery and hatred, and the last one was one of clear, positive, truth, and clean." _ Mukuro told himself. "It was obvious your part of the last world." Mukuro said.

Tsuna looked up teary eyed. Hugging Mukuro tightly. Mukuro cupped Tsuna's chin and held it up pressing his lips against Tsuna's then retrieving back.

"I'll think of something, and you should get some rest." Mukuro said.

Tsuna nodded. Mukuro walked out of the room closing it. Tsuna lay back on his bed. Then realizing something. Tsuna sat up quickly. "Wait what did Mukuro want to say to me?!" Tsuna yelled

Ok I am adding a new couple and letting you guys vote on which one I should add.

5980

8018

Bel x Fran

Okie choose!

New chap coming up!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : the party  
So sorry for the wait and I heard that one wanted 8059 and Takeshi as the seme. Well you got it and btw I can't imagine gokudera as the seme so thank you so like I said sorry and enjoy!  
Btw my first lemon so please go easy on me I'm no good with smut!  
-

* * *

Today was the day of the welcome back party. Tsuna was exited. He got dressed and walked up to mukuro's door and knocked.  
The door opened up revealing a fancy dressed mukuro. "I see you thought about this earlier than me." tsuna said.

Mukuro chuckled. "Probably." Mukuro bent down and place a small kiss on tsuna's soft lips.  
He wanted more but he decided to wait for later."What time is the party?" Tsuna asked.  
"Its at 12." Mukuro replied. "That's in an hour!" tsuna said

-time skip-

The party was more elegant than tsuna expected. All of tsuna's old friends were Yamamoto you guys having fun?" tsuna asked.  
Chrome came up to tsuna. "I don't like these types of balls so I will go for a walk and be back layer." she said. Tsuna nodded.

yamamoto grabbed gokudera by the waist which caused him to turn read. "Yeah we are!" Yamamoto said walking away with a red Gokudera.  
Tsuna laughed. "Those two are cute together." tsuna said. "Enjoying the party Tsuna?" a voice said. Tsuna turned around and was greeted by a blonde man with brown eyes.  
He was Dino cavallone from the chivarone kingdom. Tsuna nodded. Dino was the king of his country, not to mention he was the youngest one. Only 22.

Tsuna looked around and saw people dancing. He smiled and showed he was happy, but he really wasn't cause this was mukuro and chrome's last day. They leave tomorrow morning.  
Tsuna felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around noticing it was Mukuro. "Would you care to dance?" mukuro asked.

"I don't know I'm not very good." tsuna said nervously. Mukuro smiled.  
"I will help you okay?" he said. Tsuna nodded and grabbed mukuro's hand.  
Tsuna was a bit rough around the edges but he was good for his first time. Every once in awhile he would step on mukuro's feet. It seemed he didn't care.

Once the dance ws over tsuna's face ws red and they went to get some drinks. "You did good judaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"thanks."Tsuna replied.  
The party went by faster than expected. Everyone was leaving and the last ones who left were Gokudera and Yamamoto.

The two left holding hands. Tsuna smiled.  
Mukuro looked at the clock and it was 9. Chrome was sleeping in her room. Mukuro grabbed tsuna's hand and led him upstairs to his room.

He shut the door and locked it. "Mukuro why did you lock the door?" tsuna asked.  
"remember last night when I needed to tell you something?" he asked. Tsuna nodded.  
"Well I would rather show you than tell." mukuro said.

He led Tsuna towards the bed and layed him down and crawling over him. "M-mukuro?" tsuna asked before he was cut off by mukuro's soft lips.

Tsuna returned the kiss. Mukuro gained entrance into tsuna's warm moist cavern. Tsuna moaned into the kiss. Tounges in a battle for dominance. Tsuna lost and mukuro explored tsuna's mouth.  
Mukuro's hands roamed around tsuna's body. He took of his own and tsuna's shirt.  
Mukuro gave Tsuna one last kiss before moving down. He bit and sucked on tsuna's neck causing the brunette to moan.

Mukuro left hickeys on tsuna's neck. Mukuro pinched and played with one of tsuna's pink nipples and the other was in the mouth. Tsuna was a blushing mess was panting. "M-mukuro..." tsuna moaned.  
Mukuro then switched off and went to the opposite one. One of mukuro's hand wandered off touching the bulge in tsuna's pants causing him to gasp.

"Oya you seem to like that huh?" mukuro teased. He pressed against it more. "m-mukuro!" tsuna yelled. Tsuna was panting now and his face was more red.

Mukuro shoved one of his hands into tsuna's pants playing with his hardened member. "M-more...muku...ro." tsuna moaned.  
Mukuro unbuttoned tsuna's pants and slid it down along with his underwear. Tsuna arched his back at the feeling of cold air hitting his member. Mukuro once again kissed tsuna and took hold of his member. He began to stroke it at a slow pace. Teasing the young boy.

Tsuna's moans vibrated against mukuro's mouth. "H-haaah...m-mukuro...f..faster" tsuna begged.  
Mukuro obliged and stroked faster. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. "I-I'm c-cumming!" tsuna yelled as he spilled his seed. Some got on l mukuro's hand and hit both of their chests.  
"Hmm already I see, but we are not done yet." Mukuro said slyly. Tsuna was still trying to catch his breath.  
He then saw fingers in front of his mouth."Coat these with your saliva or it will hurt." Mukuro said. Tsuna did as he was told and put them into his mouth.

He twirled his tongue around the fingers. After a while mukuro thought they were coated enough, so he pulled them out with a lewd pop sound.  
Mukuro put a finger near tsuna's entrance and grabbed a hold of his member. He slid a finger in. Tsuna gasped at the violation.

Mukuro's finger moved around and then he added a second causing Tsuna to wince in pain a little. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion. He then added a third finger.  
They slowly moved in and out. Hitting at different angles as if he were looking for something.  
With one more thrust. Tsuna's eyes widened. "M-MUKUROOO!" tsuna yelled.

"found it." mukuro said. He kept hitting that one spot and he couldn't take it. He freed his own member. He put tsuna's legs over his shoulders and pointed his member towards tsuna's entrance.  
"Are you sure tsuna-kun?" mukuro asked. Tsuna nodded. Mukuro slowly entered tsuna. Tears began forming at the corner of tsuna's eyes. Mukuro noticed this and started stroking tsuna's member.  
He then entered all the way in. Both males moaned. "T-tsuna your s-so tight." mukuro moaned. Engulfed by the heat surrounding his hard-on.

Mukuro noticed that Tsuna had calmed down. He took that as a sign to keep going. He started to move in and out. Tsuna was moaning and panting. Mukuro pulled all the way out and then slammed back in. "M-Mukuro!" tsuna yelled.

Mukuro kept hitting that one spot sending tsuna over the edge neither of them could take it anymore. Mukuro came into tsuna's hole causing Tsuna to cum as well. Hitting his and mukuro's chest and some even hit his hair and chin.

Mukuro layed next to tsuna. Both still trying to catch their breath. "Mukuro...y...you...said...you...had...a...a...p...plan?" tsuna asked still breathless. Mukuro smiled. "We...will talk about that in...the morning." mukuro said.  
Tsuna nodded and snuggled up against mukuro's chest. He liked the warmth and wanted to make it last. Mukuro pulled tsuna closer. "I love you." mukuro told Tsuna. "me too." was all tsuna could say before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Chapter end  
Anyone want a smut for 8059 I will give it to you if you want do don't hesitate it will be the last chap though.


	7. update!

Update  
Hi you guys before I continue with this fic I am going to need help with some others and would like to have a friend there helping me so if you would like you can please if u have a kik plz kik me at vongolamist33  
My picture is a photo of my fav varia members known as bel Fran and mammon  
You can call me at this number : (323) 308-8959 plz  
If I don't answer I'm either away or my phone is dead. I know I am risking stuff with this but I trust you guys so thanks.  
Btw if you call plz state ur account username or the name of the story thanks guys!


End file.
